Zoup and Zalads
by Roniturtle
Summary: Seven year old turtles play a silly game of 'Sorry.' Just another silly story based on the antics of my silly family. And after a year, it's still an ongoing joke at dinner time. Enjoy and please review. Still don't own them.


Zoup and Zalads.

"Finally!" Seven year old Leonardo moved his blue pawn out of start and onto the first square. He and his brothers were playing the game 'SORRY' and he had spent most of the game waiting for a card to get him out of the starting circle, but the fates of the game have been against him and it was not till his other brothers had gotten most of the pawns home that he had finally gotten his first one out. He picked out another card again and moved his pawn four spaces away from the starting square. .

"Bout time Leo." Raph sneered as he reached over and grabbed a card. "Three." He said. He currently had two more pawns to get home and he took a few moments debating which one he should move. Finally, he moved the one furthest from home so he could get it farther away from Donnie's green pawn.

"Okay Raph." Donnie smiled. "Let's see if your strategy worked." He picked up a card and got five. "You lucked out Raph. " He said as his green pawn came up a few spaces short of Raph's. He was still several spaces away from home, but this was his last pawn

"My turn, my turn." Mikey cried out as he grabbed a card. "Ah yeah, I got a two." He cheered, and moved his last yellow pawn toward home. "That means I go again." He picked up the next card and got five. Mikey began moving his pawn happily till he realized the fifth square would be where Leo's pawn was currently sitting. His face fell; after all this time of fhis brother waiting to get out of start, he was going to be sent back and would have to wait till he got a two or a one once again.

Mikey looked up at Leo with an apologetic look. "Uh…Sorry Leo." He said meekly. His hand held his pawn and hovered above Leo's pawn. He really didn't want to send his brother back to start, he had waited so long to begin playing and it upset Mikey to know he would not continue.

"That is the name of the game Mikey." Raph said sarcastically, waiting to watch his brother put his pawn down. He was beginning to get antsy and wanted the game to be over.

Of course, Mikey was also closest to home and this would be the first time in his young life he would win a game. Leo smiled up at Mikey and removed his pawn from the square. He then made Mikey put his down in the now abandon square.

"ZOOOOP!" Leo said as he slid his pawn back to start.

His brothers blinked at him. "What was that?" Raph asked.

"Sounded like something that goes with salad." Donnie mused. "But I think you mispronounced it Leo." He told him.

"No I didn't." Leo told him with a laugh. "I just zipped my pawn with a zoop." His brothers blinked in bewilderment.

"Oh I get it." Mikey said laughing. "You zooped your pawn down it's path with a zoop instead of a zip."

Both he and Leo began laughing together while Raph and Donnie looked on in wonder.

"Do you have any idea what is going on here?" Raph asked Donnie.

"Not a clue." Donnie muttered. Then he brightened. "But I Zuddenly think I caught on."

"Zounds right Don."Leo said laughing harder.

Raph huffed. "Can we please get back to the game?"

"If you zay zo." Mikey laughed. Leo picked up the next card and was pleased to see he got a two which meant he got to go again and his next card was seven.

"One, two, three, four, five…."Leo counted out. He stopped and looked at his brothers as his pawn was placed on the sixth square. "ZIX and ZEVEN!" He yelled out.

"BOOM!" Mikey laughed. "Aw yeah Leo, high three!" He yelled as they slapped their hands together "Good one."

"My sons." Splinter came out of the kitchen. "It is time to eat, please go wash up."

"Come on guys." Leo said, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He stood up from the floor of the living room. "We can finish the game after we eat."

Raph nudged Leo and gave the others a wink "You mean we can finish the game after we eat….Zupper?"

Splinter stared after his seven year old sons with a puzzled look as they laughed hard while they made their way to the bathroom to wash up. He shook his head and gave out an exasperated sigh. "Humph, kids."

-End-

During a power outage, my family sat around and played the game 'Sorry.' I didn't win and my youngest was so sad that I barely got to play. So I came up with 'ZOOPING' my pawns down the path to get him to laugh. And we still do to this day. -Peace-


End file.
